


Day In

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Stupid fluffy Jonathan strikes again.Warnings: Too much damn fluff I can’t stand it.Request: can you do a Jonathan Byers one where you’re just hanging out and you ask him to spend the night and he tells you he loves you? i would love it so much! make it super fluffy please :)





	Day In

Jonathan loved spending time with you. The second school let out, the two of you hop in his car and go to his house. He’d take pictures of you for hours, even if you’re doing something boring like homework, or if your jump roping in his backyard. But today, you convinced Jon to stay with you at your house.

Your parents were out of town and you didn’t want to be alone for the night, so Jonathan was staying over. He helped you set up a blanket fort in your living room right in front of the TV, where the two of you cuddled up and watched The Empire Strikes Back.

“Hey babe?” Jonathan pulled your attention away from the TV, and you turned towards him. He pulled you in closer to his chest, and kissed the top of your head. He tended to kiss you on top of your head when he hugged you, you were that much shorter than him.

“Whats up Jon?” You knew things weren’t truly that okay with the Byers eldest son. Will had just got back, and Jonathan had been seeking your attention far more than before.

Pulling you in for a kiss, you two closed your eyes and went deeper with the kiss. “I love you a bit too much,” Kissing up and down your face, he kissed your face more times than you can count. Trying to get him back, you grabbed his bottom lip with your teeth, and pushed him over so he was on his back. This ended in the two of you laughing while having a kissing war.


End file.
